1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information signal reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly, to a video signal reproducing apparatus in which a desired playback speed is displayed.
2.Description of the Prior Art
When a video signal is recorded on a magnetic tape, instances arise in which it is desirable to replay the tape at a slower or faster than normal speed. For example, when a television program of a predetermined duration is interrupted by a special news broadcast, the remaining portion of the television program must be replayed at a faster than normal speed so that the program will terminate at the prescribed time.
Prior art video tape reproducing devices include control elements which permit the video tape to be reproduced, or played back, at a speed faster or slower than the normal reproducing speed (i.e., the speed at which the video signal was recorded). The control elements generally show the ratio of the playback speed to the record speed over a wide range, for example, from -1 (reverse normal speed) to +3 (three times normal speed).
A significant drawback with prior art video tape reproducing apparatuses is the difficulty of adjusting the playback speed with the control element when the playback speed varies only slightly from the recording speed. Another drawback is that the prior art devices do not clearly display the amount of increase or decrease of the selected playback speed.